


Lost Girl's Lullaby

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: It had been months since you'd arrived in the place you had inevitably been placed in-The Fog as it was named. You understood the basis of how to survive and escape, but you were drastically different than the others-you sympathized with the people and creatures that were hurting you and your so called friends; You remembered vividly your first day of being in the realm. What will you do when The Blight appears and takes over your little world? Which side will you end up on—Killers or Survivors?





	1. Chapter 1

_**Blood Lodge—Autohaven Wreckers** _

You awoke in a shudder, fingers digging into the cool dirt of the ground. _Where am I?_ You thought to yourself as you stood up and took in the surroundings; it looked to be an assortment of crushed metal and cars stacked in odd places, a large but fairly small decrepit building in the distance. Standing on wobbling feet, anxiety had started setting in. One moment you were in darkness and the next you were thrown here, into an unknown place that's seemed too real but also unreal. 

"Hello?" You call out to the foggy and dank atmosphere and only get a slight echo in response. Creeping away from your current position, the distant sound of what seemed to be a generator being worked on gave you a slight spark of hope-was there power? Were there other people? Peeking from a corner, a woman was kneeled next to the generator that you had caught wind of. Walking up to her, you try to speak as she turns to you but she runs away leaving you confused. A wail of a bell caught your ears as you turned sharply to see the shimmer of orange and something materialize to a figure.

The large figure turned out to be somewhat human and creature, it's "skin" looked as if it was the rough texture of wood as it gave off a sweet pine smell. In one hand, it held a bell that sung that sweet song moments ago and the other gripped what looked like a spine and skull equipped with long strips of metal that dribbled with blood. Getting a good look at it's face, the "it" seemed more like a "he" as he moved closer to you. Your heart pounded softly in your ears as he lifted a hand to your face, flinching on instinct. He seemed curious, like a child finding a new toy to play with. 

"W-who?" You murmur as he stands there, hand still on your cheek as he stares-he seems to be analyzing you as you did him. You were surprised when he leaned down to your height as kissed your forehead-he refused to kill you, you looked to sweet and kind to hurt. Stunned, you watched as he turned on his lanky legs and hit the bell twice as it sang it's song once more, disappearing into a shimmer of orange.

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

After your encounter with the strange man/monster, you stumbled across a brown-skinned sweet woman. She introduced herself as a Claudette Morel and briefly explained the whole point of this realm to you. She seemed extremely trustworthy and you were surprised when she described the killer to you. "I met him—he just kind of stared at me and I stared at him, like we were getting to know each other without saying anything," You explain as she nods. 

"Maybe he knows you're new and he refuses to kill you? Some killers are merciful on occasion," She explains as your hands work with the generator on their own. It was nice to make conversation in this new world. She explained that there was yourself, herself, and the other woman (Meg Thomas) left in the trial-Dwight had been sacrificed and you flinched when you heard how. She also explains her backstory to you, and you try to explain your own. 

"I don't remember," You blurt as she nearly messes up the generator, finishing it just in time to hear the howl of the so-called exit gates. "You don't? That's odd." Her fingers grasp your own as she leads you to the exit gates, large metal doors with a lever next to them. You pull the lever as the sounds of gears turning and unlocking is heard as you continue your chatter with Claudette just to flinch when you hear a scream. "Meg got hooked," Claudette informed, pointing in the direction of the glowing red aura of her silhouette. The figure from before was headed your direction as Claudette screeched and ran out the now-open exit gates as she pulled you with her, leaving you to stared back at the man—now known to you as The Wraith—as he slowed and watched you leave.  

★。＼｜／。★

_"There's a new survivor in the fog."_

_"I heard she befriended The Wraith her first trial and didn't get hit."_

_"You think we can trust her?"_

★。＼｜／。★

The whispers of the other survivors were getting to you, the only thing keeping you grounded was Claudette. "This is normal for new survivors," She coos sweetly as tears dripped from your cheeks-you had just arrived and they already didn't trust you? "I'll be back," You murmur to Claudette as your feet carried themselves as you walked straight into the thick woods and fog. A dim light flickered in the distance as you continued forward, what was over there? 

You stumbled back as you ran into nothing, falling right to the floor as the familiar toll of a bell caught your ears as The Wraith materialized in front of you. His legs folded neatly under him as he sat next to you on the floor, his rough textured fingers grazing your tear stained cheeks. Now closer to him, you could see his lips which were hidden so well with his the color of his skin and the what seemed like paint white stripes on his face. 

He stood suddenly, his hand reaching out for your own as he hooked his bell and weapon on his hip. You took his hand subconsciously as he pulled you softly along to the light you had been following, not noticing a barrier you had passed with the help of The Wraith build back up to keep the other survivors out. Opening your eyes, you were met with lots of different faces and masks-all unique and terrifying in their own ways. 

You realized then that these were the people who's sole job was to murder you and the others back at camp; you trusted a killer enough to lead you here. Your head screamed for you to run, but your heart ignored its pleas as you not dare to move. Their stares were unnerving as you couldn't keep eye contact with any of them, fingers twirling around themselves as you stood nervously. The sudden crunching of leaves and sticks made you look up to see a very tall man looming over you, his mask designed to make it grin. 

"Well, it does seem we have another survivor on our hands, don't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Killer Campfire—The Fog**_

"Well, it does seem we have another survivor on our hands, don't we?" The smooth and deep voice from the large man in front of you made you shiver-you were in some trouble, weren't you? Your mouth had sealed itself shut, not saying a word as you cowered under his unnerving gaze. The other killers, made up of creatures and humans alike, seemed just as silent as a thick blanket of tension was placed over the camp. Behind you, The Wraith placed his hands comfortingly on your shoulders, his mere familiar presence a warming comfort. 

"Since no one seems to want to speak—or some of you who refuse or are unable to—I will introduce myself and yourselves. It seems you've already met Phillip, The Wraith," He gestures an open hand to the man behind you as he makes a soft purr noise from his throat. "I am Evan Macmillan, known as The Trapper in trials. The large woman at the start of the row is Anna—The Huntress." The woman known as Anna wears a beautifully crafted bunny mask aged and weathered, a large axe resting in her hands as hatchets dangled at her waist. She only nods her head, a tune vibrating inside her throat as she hummed. 

Several minutes later, you had introduced to everyone as you stayed silent and acknowledged them as they did you. Only a couple seemed to really speak—like Herman Carter; The Doctor along with Freddy Krueger; The Nightmare. Oddly enough, for killers meeting you for the first time they didn't seem as unwelcoming as the survivors were. Everyone seemed to make conversation as normal as Phillip picked you up and sat down, having you extremely close to make sure no rouge killer would try to kill you. Sally, the woman dressed in all white from head to toe, floated over to the log you were seated on. "Phillip's taken quite the interest in you, hasn't he?" She speaks softly and sweetly to you as you feel Phillip stir behind you.

"He's very sweet," You finally speak, his lips pressed to your forehead again. "Well, I'm here to fill you in for what Evan missed out on," Sally speaks, fixing her gown as she sits properly on the log. "You will encounter us each at least once this week. Depending on who you go against, they'll try and go easy on you so you can learn what they do. Once you fully develop your potential and perks, we'll treat you like any other survivor in trials but treat you normally outside of them," Sally's sweet voice explains in an almost professional voice as you nod. 

"The Entity has taken an interest in you as well, she's letting you see us out of trials-Anyway, she dropped off a gift for you," Sally hums, a frail journal in her hands as she hands it over. It looks extremely old, dust painting the top and the pages ripped and yellowed brown. Opening the journal, you skimmed through the pages to see beautifully written cursive aged into its pages. Some of the pages didn't have dates on them, but one section of the journal was stuffed to the brim with paper on top of its entry. "Do you happen to know what day it is, Miss Smithson?" You ask politely as she nods. "It's October 12th, I believe-may I ask why you ask?"

You nod as your fingers brush over the words _October 19th_ on the top of the page. "Just seeing if these dates line up." She leans over to look at the page and is confused under her pillow case. That's definitely not in any type of language she's ever read but she internally shrugs. You yelp as Phillip picks you up suddenly, carrying you like a bride as Sally gave a soft giggle. "It seems like it's time for you to go back to your camp. Trials start up too soon it seems. Please come back to visit sometime, will you?"

Carrying you back into the woods, the welcoming chill of the thick fog made the atmosphere oddly comforting. The loud chatter of survivors in the distance made Phillip stop and set you down, his hands grazing your own as he leaves a goodbye kiss to your knuckles. You blush as you lean to kiss his cheek in the same manner with a large, goofy smile on your face. He turns and wails his bell as he disappears into the darkness, you finding Claudette among the crowd to sit next to. 

★。＼｜／。★

_"I think Phillip's got himself a new obsession."_

_"It seems more like an infatuation than an obsession-he isn't an obsessive killer, you know."_

_"You know what I mean, Herman."_

_"Don't sass me, Evan."_

★。＼｜／。★

The cool wisps of fog slid from your form as you arrive in your second trial that day, this place flourishing in dead corn stalks and another large decrepit home. A shack sat eerily in the corner of the the realm as very large unmoving tractors sitting parallel across from each other. The sound of a whirring chainsaw made you click to the only two people who wielded them back at the campfire—The Hillbilly or The Cannibal. Moving amongst the thick stalks, the sound of a chainsaw made you jump to the side as The Hillbilly ran (more like flew) past you. He had no heartbeat for some reason as a generator finished in the direction he was running to. Maybe that was one of his perks Sally was speaking of? 

You crept to an opening in the field to find Claudette working on a generator as you whispered to her to let your presence be known. Leaning to work on the generator with her, another male (Dwight as you remembered) came to work with you as well. He seemed nervous and paranoid twenty-four seven, but one of his perks seemed to help the generator proceed a little faster than before. He tries conversation, which you oblige to as you try to get to know him. The sound of a distant chainsaw made you shiver, a bad feeling boiling in your gut. "We've got to move-!" You yelp as you push Dwight from the Generator as The Hillbilly practically barrels to hit the large piece of machinery. 

Scurrying away, your feet hit the ground hard as you ran. Turning around, the speeding figure hit your back as pain spread throughout your back while you let out a pain as you tumbled to the ground. The Hillbilly gave a pained whine as he lowered his chainsaw, patting your head in apology. Leaving you on the floor, he shook his head in apology once more as he revved his chainsaw and ran away from you. Claudette was by your side a minute later, a med kit snug in her grasp. Popping open the red container, she started by rubbing a disinfectant over your wounds. "I didn't know he'd come after you," She spoke softly, wrapping your wounds tightly as you hiss in pain. 

"I have— _Ow!_ To get used to this pain if I plan— _Oww!_ On surviving," You speak through locked teeth. Claudette hums in response as your able to stand once again, your wounds had magically disappeared and you felt new again. "Trust me, the hooks are much worse," She warns as you follow behind her quickly. She then explains the do's and do boy's of going against the killer. "You know a lot about him, Claudette-I don't know whenever to take that as a good thing or a bad thing," You coo teasingly as she blushes. 

"He's just a kind person at heart, even if he looks drastically different from us—he's still a human being," Claudette speaks, her voice having an undertone of sorrow and pity. Your hand finds her shoulder as you give her a smile. "He deserves respect regardless of his appearance-very well said, Claudette," You praise, her face churning in happiness. The trial didn't last that much longer after that, Nea being Memento Mori'd because she lingered too long in the trial after the gates were open and everyone being hooked at least once. 

Being enveloped in the darkness as you ran from the exit gates, you were dropped into the killer camp once again. There were less killers than before, most likely in trials as you has been moments ago. Herman Carter sat in a proper chair-which was odd considering the fact of it being a campsite. His white irises caught yours as the tight mouth guards came loose to fall to the sides of his face. Curious of the mysterious man, you crept to him as he slipped a pair of slightly cracked reading glasses to his nose. 

"Little minx, it's been a short while. How was your trial? Get hooked for the first time?" His voice struck bells of whiskey and honey as he spoke, groveling at each word that slipped from his chocolate lips. You shrug at his first question and nod to his second, the journal still hooked to your hip. A smile played on his lips as he examined you and psychologically analyzed you—you were different, he figured. The Entity was picky with her choices in survivors and killers, and the fact that a survivor was so able to mingle with the killers after trials if they willed it was fascinating. 

"What make you different?" He asks, his finger under your chin as you closed your eyes. You trusted him by will and heart, even though your mind was sending you different signals. To follow your heart or to follow your brain? Shaking your head to yourself, you settle on a log not too far from Bubba (his nickname) as he polishes his chainsaw. You decided to crack open the journal and begin to read, fingers following the words as you looked over them. 

_**❝19 October - The Night**_

_**It is impossible to describe the horrifying scenes I have witnessed... death and misery, in every shape of terror, rule this place. I can no longer recall how I have come to this place. All I remember is the opaque, milky fumes of opium in the murky den hazing a sweet, welcoming abyss. I awoke to dreadful screams in this endless night, at the feet an old tree that leaked foul-smelling fluids. I know not how to reach those poor souls, nor do I want to. Keeping a record is all I can do to make sense of it.❞**_

Closing the journal, hands wrapped around your eyes as you stiffened. The familiar purr of Phillip eased your still frame. Sitting down next to you, you lay your head against his shoulder as you ease to sleep. When you awoke in your dream, your world was black—pitch black but enough to make sure it wasn't too dark, more like a grayish black than midnight. A voice called out to you in the darkness, it's voice layered in thick whispers. 

_**Hello, Little Lamb**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, Little Lamb** _

 

This was The Entity—the aged goddess that bended reality and fed herself with the souls of the damned using pawns of her own and rewarding them with each kill. She had no form, no, but she did possess a strong assertive voice laced with whispers. She came to you as those claws you'd grown all too familiar with as they seemed to grow and size into a comfortable position. "Miss Entity," You respond rather calmly, feeling comfortable in your own little dream realm as it shifted and churned into a beautiful lakeside. 

 

_**Are you enjoying your first day in my realm? It is one of many days you will encounter** _

 

You lay in the realistically fake grass, hair sprawling behind your head as her claws loomed over you looking for an answer. "It is quite something. My inability to remember my past is quite odd, but other than that it is alright." You speak, fingers reaching up to hold one of the many claws reaching over your head. 

 

_**It is alright to loose your memory. You will remember soon, Little Lamb. For now, sweet dreams** _

 

The claws above you disappeared as the sweet scent of spring washed over you. The wind blew softly as the blooming sakura tree relinquished it's beautiful pink petals. Suddenly, the air chilled and all fell silent as a your once paradise turned into a boiler room. The sound of metal scraping metal made you cover your ears with your hands. A familiar but unfamiliar laugh echoed through your ears as your body became scratched and bruised, Freddy Krueger making his presence known. "Let's play, dollface," He proclaims loudly, your frame quivering as he looked down at you. Blood streamed down your delicate neck as you braced for another one of his swings, but you were suddenly jolted awake. 

 

Phillip had disappeared from your side as you were now being held by Herman Carter. Grunts and growls of pain made you turn as you saw Phillip beating the crap out of Freddy with his weapon. Cool blood spilled down to your chest as you realized that the wounds from your dreams came to you in real life, Herman wrapping your wounds in thick bandages. A chuckle escaped the man's lips as you looked up at him, searching for an answer. "Well, since you seem to want to know, sweetheart—while you slept, you started shaking to the point it worried myself and Phillip and then we realized that bastard Freddy decided it was funny to mess with you. I've never seen Phillip go so feral—he gave up three of his Ebony Memento Mori's to murder the guy," Herman concluded as he gave a devious smile. 

 

Now splattered with blood, Phillip smiled sweetly to you—the first time you saw him express his emotions without his eyes. He wore fangs like a wolf, his teeth a pearly white as he reached to your blood soaked cheeks. Scooping you up, you stare deep into his blood lustful eyes as they calm. Your emotions are a whirlpool as you try to make sense if what just happened. Sitting you down, Phillip reached into the satchel that lay on his hip, pulling a handkerchief to wipe the blood from your cheeks and neck. Not long after, you pass out from blood loss. 

 

_★。＼｜／。★_

 

_"She's alright, Phillip—it's just blood loss."_

 

_A whine escaped Phillip not long after._

 

_"She'll wake up soon, she'll heal faster than any of us because she's a survivor."_

 

_A purr came this time, slow and sweet_

 

_"What am I going to do with you?"_

 

_★。＼｜／。★_

 

When you awoke, the soft patter of rain pressed sweet kisses to your skin. Moving from your current position, your fingers weaved into the generator's cords and knobs as it jolted awake. Humming caught your ears as you smiled—you're first match against The Huntress. A hatchet barely missed your head as you shifted to the side, burying itself into the bark of the tree. Moving away from the generator, you sprinted away as she looked around the mechanical object. 

 

A yelp made you turn to see her pulling Dwight from a locker as you shook your head—him and those lockers. The loud click of a generator made you smile, finding a generator pumping alive as Meg worked silently and skillfully on it. Helping her with the generator, your fingers looped around loose cords and plugged them into their respective fields as it clicked alive. Running away, your eyes caught the sight of a pile of bones with candles lit—was this a shrine or something? Carefully pulling the odd object apart, a crackle of thunder made you jump—guess it was important. 

 

Walking away from the scene, a ting noise made you turn as a hatchet was buried in your back as you yelped. Did Anna really have that good of an aim? Whimpering slightly, you limped away as her humming neared; maybe you could loose her? Holding a hand to your mouth, you crouched behind a flaming barrel as your heartbeat smashed in your ears as she ran past. Sighing in relief, you ease away to find a ally or maybe a medkit in a chest. 

 

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

 

The trial went quite smoothly, yourself being hooked twice and finally understanding the struggles of The Entity—of course, Anna was quite the nice woman and gave you a little charm. "ты моя дочь," Anna had muttered to you as she gave it to you after trial before being scooped up by Michael Myers. You were surprised to see him move as he held your hand and dragged you over to a log with Herman, Phillip and Evan waiting. A shy smile crossed your face as Phillip practically lit up as he gave a cracked smile, removing you from Michael's iron grip. 

 

"—and she passed out. Speak of the devil," Herman spoke, sipping a cup of tea with such delicacy it confused you. Sitting down next to Phillip, you sat awkwardly as talking ceased. "So, how was your trial, sweets?" Trapper—Evan spoke as you tried to find words. "Okay, I guess. I went up against Anna and surprisingly survived. She gave me a charm," You say, showing off the bracelet with a little mask carved into the metal. Herman chuckled, setting down his tea cup on the log. "She's grown attached to you already? Oh, Anna," He muttered as he fixed his suit. 

 

Shrugging, you turn to Phillip—the lost puppy who'd been following you since you met him. "Can you speak?" You ask politely as he nods, moving his lips a little. At first, it's a soft croaking until he speaks, "Li....ttle...." It's soft and warm—he must not have spoken too much, you can tell by how scratchy he sounds. "Cu....te," He murmurs to you as you blush. "I'm cute?" You ask and he nods quickly, laughter erupting from behind you—a chorus of Evan and Herman's strong voices. You turn to look at them and they snicker, Evan speaking again. "For context, sweets, we may have made a bet that you would get Phillip there to talk—seems like I won, right Herman?" He turns to the man in question as he gives a giggle. "It seems so," He speaks back, you now noticing that their hands lay together—they must be a couple. Your suspicions are correct as Evan shifts his mask a little and Herman kisses his cheek. 

 

It's the 13th of October now and it was only a matter of six days before this event in Benedict's (You'd found out his name via a specific entry) Journal—you were curious, no doubt about it. Your fingers ran through your hair as you trail off into your own little world. You had made friends with the killers (and probably made enemies with some of the survivors) and everything seemed to be alright—peace away from the battlefield. Looking over, you saw Max walking into the woods with determination in his white eyes. A sense of curiosity came over you as you watched him disappear. 

 

Where was Max going? 

 

 


End file.
